Madness
by PinkUnicornPrincess
Summary: For a moment, all they could do was give into the madness that burned between them.


Madness  
By M. Elizabeth

Disclaimer- I do not own Jason, Brenda, Carly, or Sonny. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, ABC Daytime, and probably a lot of other people with more money than me. I'm not making any money off this story so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This was written long before the show even hinted at a Brenda and Jason pairing. It was caused by a conversation with a friend of mine on the fact that a Jason/Brenda pairing would certainly be interesting. The idea struck me, and I couldn't resist writing this. Now, of course, I'm a devoted Brazen fan, interesting, huh? This is set right after Brenda returns, well before Brenda and Jason got married, okay? Well, that's all for now, enjoy!

Pairing- Jason/Brenda.

Summery- For a moment, all they could do was give into the madness that burned between them. 

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Jason held her close, his lips seeking hers with increasing urgency.

He wanted her, needed her, in a way he had never wanted or needed anyone else.

For him love and passion had always been gentle things. He had always fallen for the damsels in distress, for women who needed him to be strong for them. 

But not this woman. He had known about the strong, passion of her past. Had heard that loving her was a madness, that one touch of her lips could cause you to lose control. But he had never believed it.

Not until now. Not until she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

"Jason." She whispered urgently.

He wound his hands through her long dark hair as he explored her mouth with great need.

"We should stop." He said, wrenching himself away from her with great difficulty.

"I know." She agreed, but she still clung to him.

"Brenda," he said determinedly, "this is wrong."

"Why?" She asked, tossing her head back. "I want you and you want me, why shouldn't we be together?"

"Brenda, we both know that it would hurt Sonny and neither of us wants to do that." 

"I'd rather suffer an eternal Hell than hurt Sonny." Brenda agreed. "But Jason, why should this hurt him? What we had, it's the past. I accept that now, he loves Carly, he's happy with her. He and I are never going to be more than two people who once loved each other deeply."

"Yes, he loves Carly." Jason agreed. "And his life is with her, but, Brenda, he'll always love you. He'll always want you, always adore you. And a part of him will die every time he sees you with someone else. I can't be that person, I can't do that to him."

"At least not for me, right?" Brenda asked, tossing her head. "I mean, you've said more than once that I'm not worth the trouble I cause."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Besides, I'm not your type, am I?" Brenda asked him. "You like the frail ones who have a back bone, but who also constantly need to be rescued. Who's emotions are more calm, who don't lose control. And I'm not like that. Control has never been my strongest ability. I live each moment to the fullest, I don't run from life, I embrace it. I'd challenge you, incite you. I'd make you feel alive and you couldn't handle that. Could you?"

As an answer, Jason pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. Brenda wove her arms around his neck.

"Sonny always said that you were a special kind of madness." He told her. "Like a disease that gets in your blood and that you can't get rid of."

Brenda didn't say anything, just allowed Jason to lift her up in his arms and carry her to the bed.

Even as he did so, Jason's brain was reacting.

He knew that this was wrong. He had come to the hotel to talk to Brenda, not to go to bed with her. But, well, they had started fighting, like usual, and one thing had led to another... 

And he wanted her, God did he want her.

He lay her on the bed and she pulled him down with her.

Their lips came together once more in a frantic coupling and all of Jason's restraint flew out the window.

This might be wrong, he might regret it later, but right now he couldn't help it. He wanted her, like he had never wanted anyone else before.

He had known this woman for years, been constantly irritated by her, and now he wanted her. More than that, he was going to have her.

No matter what problems it caused in the morning.

For the first time that he could remember, he was losing complete control over his emotions.

There was nothing holding him back.

The only that existed in that moment were Jason, Brenda, and the madness that burned between them. 

The End


End file.
